


Лимонные деревья на Меркурии

by CommanderShally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Из всех мест во Вселенной для встречи Стив выбрал именно дом Бартона.





	Лимонные деревья на Меркурии

**Author's Note:**

> Постгражданка. Обоснуя нет и не будет. Меня накрыло после пересмотра ЭА. ООС всего и всех. Лимонные деревья на Меркурии - строчка из песни "On Mercury" Red Hot Chili Peppers c альбома "By the Way" (2002).

Тони никогда бы не подумал, что окажется в этом доме снова. Только не при таких обстоятельствах. Хотя в прошлый раз причина визита была не лучше, но о ней вспоминать не хотелось.  
  
Сейчас же никто ему возможности выбрать место не дал — поставили ультиматум. Либо здесь, либо нигде. Нейтральная территория, место, о котором знают единицы.  
  
Детей в доме не было: гостили у каких-то родственников Бартона, причем уже долго. Хотя Тони давно выяснил, что семья Клинта — это последнее, о чем подумает Росс — если вообще знает о их существовании.  
  
И вот Тони стоял посреди гостинной, на том же самом месте, как в тот день, когда они приползли сюда побитые Альтроном и одурманенные Вандой. Только теперь расклад был другой, и Ванда давно сменила сторону. Она, кстати, сидела на диване рядом с Вижном и вела себя очень тихо. Казалось, что даже не дышала и глаз на Тони не поднимала, словно боялась чего-то.  
  
Остальные разбрелись кто куда — подперли собой все свободные косяки. Только Стив стоял посреди комнаты, почти не моргая, и смотрел на Тони. А Тони казалось, что время для визита он выбрал совсем неудачное: надо было с утра приехать, а не в сумерках срываться, влезать в броню и, наплевав на возможную слежку, мчаться по первому же зову. Хотя он, конечно, преувеличил — никто за ним не наблюдал, да кому он теперь нужен был...  
  
И вот он оказался в доме Бартона, в разгар веселья, оборвав оживленную беседу на самом интересном месте, посреди улыбок и теплых слов — и все присутствующие замолчали, словно никто Тони не ждал. По крайней мере, не за час до полуночи.  
  
— Я не уверена… — Лора Бартон оказалась внутри образовавшейся немой сцены с подносом в руках и едва не уронила кувшин с лимонадом, наткнувшись на Стива.  
  
Все посмотрели на нее, а Клинт подхватил ее ношу, раздав всем желающим стаканы с освежающим напитком.  
  
— Только не говорите, что вы вытащили меня в такую даль ради вечера воспоминаний? — Тони не сдвинулся с места, лишь руки крест-накрест сложил. Посмотрел на всех собравшихся, отметил про себя отсутствие Барнса, тяжело вздохнул и вопросительно взглянул на Стива.  
  
— Послушай, я знаю, что Россу прижали хвост, — начал говорить Стив. — И теперь у него на нас ничего, кроме личной обиды, не осталось. Я почти собрался просить разморозить Баки, но меня отговорили — предложили сначала с тобой все обсудить.  
  
— Что? Что тут обсуждать? — Тони ухмыльнулся. Правда быстро распространялась. Одно дело контакты гениального Тони Старка, а совсем другое — дипломатические рычаги, которыми явно воспользовался Т’Чалла, чтобы переключить внимание правительства Штатов на настоящие угрозы: на госсекретаря, который превратил национальных героев в преступников, не получив парочки автографов. Тони подумал, что надо было бы потом спросить, как Т’Чалла это провернул.  
  
Факт оставался фактом — команду Стива оправдали. Хотя теперь они не торопились показывать себя миру и вновь надевать маски для борьбы со злом. Что-то их останавливало, и именно поэтому они все сегодня тут и собрались. И поэтому позвали Тони — так как он был последним и, к сожалению, первым человеком, который мог им навредить.  
  
От этой мысли стало неуютно.  
  
— Наш статус, — Стив сделал шаг вперед и огляделся, словно пересчитывая своих друзей. — Нам надо понять, на каких правах мы возвращаемся.  
  
— Скажи спасибо, что у тебя они вообще остались, — Тони затаил обиду. На самом деле совершенно по-дурацки. Наверно, в глубине души он надеялся, что эта встреча все равно превратится в личный разговор и ему подвернется шанс сказать, как он был не прав. Поэтому приходилось поддерживать подобие беседы — а это выходило из рук вон плохо. Тони искал нужные слова, а получались только колкости. Ну не мог же он вот так с разбега начать извиняться.  
  
Стив, похоже, собрался что-то ответить — выглядел он так, будто снова защищался. Разве что кулаки не сжал. _Он мог делать это целый день_ , да, Тони помнил об этом. Защищать своих друзей даже от самих себя — это Стив умел и с удовольствием вытворял.  
  
— Стив, не надо, — попросила очень тихо, почти не слышно, Наташа. Тони вообще не сразу заметил, что она тут. Она стояла рядом с Лорой и тоже как будто пряталась. Тони подумал, что слова, которыми стоит извиняться перед Наташей, он еще не изобрел.  
  
Стив снова собрался что-то сказать, но теперь его перебила Лора.  
  
— Ради всего святого! — наверно, обычной женщине, пусть и жене Мстителя, наблюдать подобные сцены было в новинку, но сейчас она выглядела так, будто собиралась надавать подзатыльников и Тони, и Стиву. — Раз уж вы не в состоянии разговаривать, как взрослые люди, то значит, пора спать.  
  
Тони прикинул, что по его меркам время было еще совсем детское, но судя по лицам всех собравшихся тут, они мгновенно согласились, что утро вечера мудренее.  
  
Все закопошились и, следуя громким указаниям Клинта и Лоры, начали расходиться. Стив так и стоял посреди комнаты и смотрел на Тони.  
  
— Ну зачем ты так? — спросил Стив, когда в гостинной не осталось никого, кроме них, и, не дождавшись ответа, пошел наверх. Тони окатило разочарованием — не своим, а тем, что исходило от Стива. Стало тоскливо, и захотелось сбежать, но в комнату зарулил Бартон с одеялом и подушкой и, расположившись на диване, кивнул Тони, наглым образом срывая все планы по отступлению.  
  
— Поднимайся наверх, Старк, Наташа тебя устроит, — произнес Бартон.  
  
Тони вообще подумал, что его выгонят отсюда — не сейчас, так с утра, когда окажется, что даже после сна на свежем воздухе вдалеке от проблем больших городов понимания у них не прибавилось. Разговор не сложился. Тони уже предвкушал, как все закончится ничем и его пошлют куда подальше. Разве что удивлялся, что до сих пор не отправили восвояси. Но, похоже, у всех было совсем другое мнение на этот счет, да и вообще какой-либо враждебности он не ощущал. Настороженность — да.  
  
Наташу он нашел на верху лестницы. Она смотрела на него пристально, словно изучая, слегка прищурив левый глаз.  
  
— Прямо по коридору и налево, в детской, — Наташа кивнула куда-то в сторону, а сама отправилась в другом направлении.  
  
Тони последовал указаниям Наташи, хотя желание сбежать стало достаточно сильным, чтобы его нельзя было игнорировать. Впрочем, когда Тони перешагнул порог комнаты, он едва не поддался порыву вызвать костюм, оставленный возле крыльца, и рвануть прямо отсюда в небеса, проломив крышу.  
  
Миссис Лора Бартон поселила его в одной — к слову сказать, совсем крошечной, — комнате со Стивом. Помимо того, что тут была совершенно миниатюрная кровать, на которой даже Тони уместился бы разве что только в двенадцать лет и не годом позже, на полу прямо перед Тони, занимая почти все свободное пространство, был расстелен спальный мешок.  
  
Стив же с абсолютно невинным выражением лица стоял на незанятом чем-либо клочке паркета, едва не задевая плечами полку с огромной стопкой детских книг.  
  
— Ты это подстроил? — спросил Тони, когда ему уже пришлось схватиться за дверной проем, чтобы заставить себя остаться в помещении.  
  
— Зачем бы мне это? — Стив стащил с себя ботинки и каким-то невероятным образом уложил себя в спальный мешок. Тони сильно захотелось выдать что-нибудь в стиле: «Он что у тебя, внутри больше, чем снаружи?», — но решил, что даже если Стив и понял бы отсылку, то заводить светскую беседу сейчас совсем не хотелось.  
  
— Ну я не знаю, — Тони наигранно задумался, нахмурив брови. — Ты и миссис Бартон в преступном сговоре — хотите, чтобы я спал на детской кровати. Наверняка сделаете фотографии и продадите желтой прессе. Поверь мне, такого у них еще не было.  
  
Стив впервые за весь вечер улыбнулся. Как будто вспомнил о каком-то очень хорошем дне и не смог сдержать эмоции.  
  
— Ложись спать, Тони, — Стив кивнул на кровать. — Завтра нам надо все обсудить. Обещаю, что не буду делать фотографии.  
  
Тони наконец-то заставил себя отпустить косяк. Он аккуратно сделал шаг вперед, чтобы не наступить на Стива, и, оказавшись между краем кровати и стеной, стянул обувь и лег поверх покрывала.  
  
Спать не хотелось совершенно.  
  
Тони дождался, пока Стив выключил ночник на тумбочке, и снова подумал о позорном побеге. На этот раз мысль была более чем убедительной. Ведь если бы он ушел, то завтра не пришлось бы разговаривать и, возможно, он не наделал бы еще больших глупостей, чем уже успел. Да и вообще, о чем он думал? Приезжать сюда было ошибкой — он просто наивно понадеялся, что аура этого места придаст ему сил.  
  
Тони дождался, пока дыхание Стива стало более спокойным — по крайней мере, он надеялся, что Стив спал. Тони медленно сполз с кровати, подобрал свои ботинки и не спеша направился к двери.  
  
И, конечно же, он споткнулся о ноги Стива — сам Стив дернулся от неожиданности, Тони попытался ухватиться за дверь, но вместо этого закрыл ее, не удержал равновесие и упал прямо на Стива.  
  
— Ты точно не состоишь в заговоре с Лорой Бартон? — проворчал Тони, пытаясь собраться с силами и приподняться над Стивом. Наконец ему это удалось. Стив выглядел так, будто падение никакого неудобства ему не доставило.  
  
— Может, все-таки поговорим? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Что? Сейчас? — Тони попытался встать и хотя бы переползти на кровать, но ожидаемо не рассчитал силы и не учел скольжение о ткань спальника.  
  
— А почему бы и нет, — Стив выглядел абсолютно спокойным, словно это не на нем сейчас лежал Тони Старк. — Раз уж все равно не спим.  
  
— Ну и что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — Тони понадеялся, что сможет сказать то, что нужно, чтобы как можно скорее закончить этот разговор. — Можно мне хотя бы встать?  
  
— Нет, — Стив вытащил руку из мешка и обхватил Тони за талию. Теперь тому точно некуда было деваться. Тони напрягся — подобного развития событий он точно не предусмотрел.  
  
— Ты так и не позвонил, — продолжил Стив, и Тони подумал о том, почему ему не лежалось спокойно на кровати. Пусть она была детская и узкая, но хотя бы не задавала сложные вопросы, на которые у него не находились ответы.  
  
— Не было необходимости, — солгал Тони. Он несколько раз доставал ту несчастную раскладушку и уговаривал себя набрать единственный номер, внесенный в память телефона. И не мог. Не потому, что обижен был или все еще не простил — все это осталось позади, как страшный сон про бункер, который, к сожалению, иногда всплывал в памяти. Но уже реже. Чаще Тони думал о всем том хорошем, что было — пока было. И о том, что могло случиться, если они не отыскали бы общий язык, если не попытались бы найти. А еще он точно знал, что вместе у них бы точно получилось, потому что именно это самое «вместе» звучало лейтмотивом в голове Тони — и оттого порознь было невыносимо. Позвонить и признаться, что ждешь конца света, чтобы снова увидеть Стива — проще еще раз ядерную ракету утащить в портал.  
  
— Но с Т’Чаллой ты связывался.  
  
— Это другое. Он сам мне позвонил, чтобы сойтись с нужными людьми из правительства.  
  
— Мог бы передать привет, — из уст Стива эти слова прозвучали так, будто он был обижен. Хотя, конечно же, это было не так — лишь игра воображения Тони.  
  
— А мы что с тобой, друзьями стали? — это получилось гораздо злее, чем Тони хотел. Стив напрягся — даже перестал держать Тони. Теперь Тони наконец-то смог взять себя в руки и сесть — пусть все еще на Стиве.  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Что Тони? Кажется, ты четко дал мне понять, кто тебе друг, а кто… кто я, — Тони пытался не смотреть на Стива, но полумрак комнаты подкупал, казалось, что Стив не увидит, какое именно выражение лица у Тони. Чтобы как тогда — сквозь маску Железного Человека тоже эмоции не считать.  
  
— Ты мне друг, — Стив приподнялся на локтях, и Тони едва удержался, чтобы не упасть. — И даже больше.  
  
— Ох, — только и успел произнести Тони, прежде чем Стив притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Острое желание сбежать отсюда на всех парах рассыпалось в прах, уступая место чему-то совершенно новому.  
  
— Ты всегда целуешь собеседников, когда заканчиваются аргументы? — Тони оторвался от губ Стива и подумал, насколько, черт возьми, это все осложняло. От этой мысли почему-то становилось проще — возможно, Тони просто любил настоящие головоломки.  
  
— Ну так ты скажешь мне, почему не звонил? — а Стив все не унимался. Только теперь держал Тони обеими руками, гладил по спине и смотрел в глаза — совсем без какого-либо осуждения. Там, наоборот, плескалось что-то небесно-синее, похожее на чистую энергию, в которую Тони с самого рождения был влюблен и не мог даже представить, что когда-нибудь встретит ее живое воплощение.  
  
— Не знал, что сказать, — наконец-то ответил Тони, и на этот раз это была правда. Ну, хотя бы отчасти. — А звонить ради праздного любопытства и подвергать тебя опасности я не хотел.  
  
— А сбежать отсюда почему пытался? — Стив устроил допрос с пристрастием и даже не предупредил. Хотя вряд ли поцелуи в шею входили в обязательную программу приемов следователей.  
  
— Хватит задавать мне такие сложные вопросы, — Тони думал, что еще немного — и он расплавится прямо здесь и сейчас, и ему уже плевать будет и на Росса, и на Соглашение, и на весь остальной мир — он просто притащит Стива в Башню и больше никогда не отпустит. — Спроси еще, растут ли лимонные деревья на Меркурии.  
  
— Что? — Стив определенно ничего не понял. Вряд ли он успел добраться до ознакомления с музыкой начала двухтысячных.  
  
— Ничего. Могу я уже влезть к тебе в спальник, или сначала придется жениться?  
  
Стив улыбнулся — наконец-то открыто и без каких-либо нагло вылезающих наружу сомнений. Кажется, даже в комнате посветлело. А может, просто Лора приоткрыла дверь и впустила немного света — этого Тони уже не узнал. Стоило ему вползти в спальник и обнять Стива, как он сразу же уснул. И снилось ему прекрасное будущее, от которого впервые не хотелось убегать.


End file.
